FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases
DVD and Blu-Ray Releases Movie 8 Season 1 1st Voyage Commentary in Episode 1 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Roronoa Zoro's Voice - Christopher R. Sabat 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 17 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Nami's Voice - Luci Christian *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait 3rd Voyage Commentary in Episode 30 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Sanji's Voice - Eric Vale 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 44 by: *Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Nami's Voice - Luci Christian *ADR Director - Jason Grundy Season 2 1st Voyage Commentary in Episode 61 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Apis's Voice - Brittney Karbowski 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 67 by: *ADR Director - Scott Sager *Nefertari Vivi's Voice - Caitlin Glass *Nico Robin's Voice - Stephanie Young 3rd Voyage Commentary in Episode 90 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Usopp's Voice - Sonny Strait *Tony Tony Chopper's Voice - Brina Palencia 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 103 by: *ADR Director - Scott Sager *Paula's Voice - Leah Clark *Bon Clay's Voice - Barry Yandell 5th Voyage Commentary in Episode 114 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Usopp's voice - Sonny Strait *Miss Merry Christmas' voice - Wendy Powell 6th Voyage Commentary in Episode 119 by: *ADR Director - Scott Sager *Roronoa Zoro's Voice - Christopher R. Sabat *Daz Bonez's Voice - Brett Weaver 7th Voyage Commentary in Episode 140 by: *ADR Director - Jason Grundy *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Wetton and Lake's Voice - Vic Mignogna Season 3 FUNimation re-recorded some dialog to better match the characters' personalities and keep the dub consistent, as the crew working on the dub now had a few years more experienceepisode 144 commentary; An example of this one of is Luffy's lines in episode 144 being changed from "I hear it's the land of food" to "I hear it's the land of meat". However, nothing significant was changed as an uncut version was already recorded when the series was first dubbed for broadcast. 1st Voyage Whereas the broadcast used a rushed version of We Are! during the climax of episode 152, with a different singer and lyrics that were very different to (a translation of) the original lyrics; the DVD replaced this with the version used on the season one and two DVDs. Commentary in Episode 144 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer, Buggy's Voice - Mike McFarland *Monkey D. Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Tony Tony Chopper's Voice - Brina Palencia 2nd Voyage Commentary in Episode 166 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Nami 's Voice - Luci Christian *Nico Robin 's Voice - Stephanie Young 3rd Voyage Commentary in Episode 171 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Usopp 's Voice - Sonny Strait 4th Voyage Commentary in Episode 193 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Luffy's Voice - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Eneru's Voice - J. Michael Tatum 5th Voyage Commentary in Episode 196 by: *ADR Director, Line Producer - Mike McFarland *Jonathan's Voice - Mark Stoddard *Drake's Voice - Bryan Massey Collections Each collection contains the same discs as the old releases, but with new packaging and covers and at a cheaper price. Collection One Collection Two Collection Three TV Funimation Dub - Cartoon Network The following episodes aired were edited. The following episodes aired in Australia and New Zealand only. The following episodes aired uncut, but were still aired in Australia and New Zealand only. FUNimation Simulcast (Subbed only) See also *Episode Guide *DVD Releases *4Kids episode list and DVD releases References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Funimation Category:Merchandise